Its just, He Can't Hold it Anymore
by Kanon58
Summary: The Four gone to the beach without self conciousness, Anyway, While Kurapika doesn't want to take off his clothes...But Why? Note: Fanservice for LeoxKura! Ready your stomach to laugh and within your GreenMinded Mind! Read to know and Please Review!


**Another ORANGE! ONE SHOT :3**

**are you getting tired of orange? You wont get tired yet! Cuz you're mind will blow for sure!**

**...perhaps...**

**BAD ENGLISH, I KNOW, PLEASE DONT MIND THEM, NOR THE GRAMMAR...**

**You could understand them atleast :O**

* * *

You can hear the bright waves of ocean, the sunlight of the sun, and the sound of trees' swaying. Yeah right with the bright sun too. Gon and Killua shouted. "ITS THE BEACH!"

Kurapika stared on the both child who actually enjoys' the sand. Gon licks the sand and spits it on Killua's face, as Killua gave a hit on Gon's head.

Kurapika keep staring and said, "When did we got on the beach?"

Leorio followed, "...Dont know, But since we are here...Why dont we just swim?"

With a nod, Kurapika prepared a sheet for the floor sand, and opens the big umbrella.

Kurapika goes read his book, while Leorio seems troubled on something.

He cant reach his back putting a sunblock.

"e-err- err- err-" Reaching out, took attention to the reading Kurapika. But then he still ignored the troubled Leorio.

"Hey Kurapika, could you help me a bit?"

"sure."

* * *

**after 5 minutes...**

"wew! thanks! now i could swim!" Leorio said in fired up spirit. However he notice the Kuruta still wearing a hot clothes and reading its book.

"Hey, wont you go swim?"

Kurapika glared a bit to Leorio and looks away.

_~~silence~~_

Again, Leorio asked. "Aint it hot with your t-shirt closed?"

Still silent.

"Hey, wont you enjoy yourself instead reading a book as you always did?"

...Kurapika hid his face on the book...And still ignoring Leorio.

With the deep silence...Leorio got piss off and made kuruta kurapika had the same mood by saying.

"Dont tell me you have boobs you girlmanface."

**_SPANGK!_**

Leorio was punched by kurapika, As Kurapika started to bicker, "How could you say such a rude thing!" While on the other hand, gon and Killua enjoying the dairy sunlight as Killua tries to put some sunblock on Gon and so Gon either does.

_killua! wait for me!_

_No i wont!_

Kurapika had thought, "since were here...i guess...i have to swim..."

Leorio finally gain conciusness and stands up in a sit. "-You-"

"Leorio, wont you mind to put some sunblock on my back?"

"e-eh?"

* * *

"Alright! Lets put you some sunblock-" Leorio was paused when he saw Kurapika stripping his shirt. Which reveals his soft shining back.

He gulped with a red face. "h-h-h-ey! W-w-what are you doin?! Why are you stripping!?"

"Aint it obvious? Of course you'll put sunblock on my back..." [Kurapika]

"a-ahh...~"...Leorio slapped away his thoughts and said, "Ok here i go!"

_"ahnn!"_

_eh? Did Kurapika just moaned there?_

..."Kurapika..? Kurapika looked away and said, "the truth is...I have weakness on someone touching my bare skin..." Kurapika seem to be sensitive.

"Then?"

"Then, err, Go continue!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

* * *

scrubbing,scrubbing the oily cream on Kurapika's back.

made some weird sound...

_"hnn...haann...hnn.._" Kurapika is gripping his hands on the sheet. "_N-no more! Leorio be gentel-ah-hnn!"_

_"Be gentle? We just getting started!"_

_"b-but-ahh-hnn!- L-Leorio...this is just too much! ahhhnnn-"_

Leorio still scrubbing, "Just a bit more! Hang in it!"

_"ihhnn-ahhnn!"_ Kurapika tightly bends down his face on the ground,

_"But- i cant take it anymore!- I-I'm going to- Im going too-!"_

Dont get pumped up on the sound Kurapika making, Its just he is stopping his laughter from the ticklish body of his.

_**"-Im going to-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

He cant take it anymore indeed XDDD

Killua and Gon came at the scene and heard Kurapika GOES LAUGH OUT LOUD

"What happend? WHy Kurapika is laughing so hard?" [Killua]

"Well im putting him some sunblock but ends up he is ticklish on this kind of things..." Leorio said with a lame look.

Kurapika punching the floor in so much laughter.

_"ahahaha! hnn-ahaha!"_

Ok i guess this wont end easily. XDD

**The End!**

* * *

**I guess that wasnt funny enough...anyway review XDDD**


End file.
